1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to methods and devices for transferring rotary power to a consumer.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a BHA (also referred to herein as a “Bottom Hole Assembly” or (“BHA”). The BHA is attached to the bottom of a drill string, which is usually either a jointed rigid pipe or a relatively flexible spoolable tubing commonly referred to in the art as “coiled tubing.” When jointed pipe is utilized, the drill bit is rotated by rotating the jointed pipe from the surface and/or by a mud motor contained in the BHA. In the case of coiled tubing, the drill bit is rotated by the mud motor. BHA's, as well as other wellbore devices, may often incorporate equipment that require the transfer of rotary power from a generator to a consumer; e.g., from a drilling motor to a drill bit. The transfer of such rotary power often occurs across two or more torque transmitting elements such as shafts.
In some aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for threaded couplings that provide a connection to efficiently transfer energy, signals, and/or fluids while also providing enhanced torque transmitting capabilities during the transfer of rotary power between two or more torque transmitting elements.